


Obedience

by ogawaryoko



Series: Tiger's Tumblr Ficlets' Translations [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Episode: s02e02 The Hounds of Baskerville, M/M, Punishment
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 10:06:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ogawaryoko/pseuds/ogawaryoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes太适合做口活了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obedience

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tiger_in_the_flightdeck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiger_in_the_flightdeck/gifts).
  * A translation of [Obedience](https://archiveofourown.org/works/640890) by [tiger_in_the_flightdeck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiger_in_the_flightdeck/pseuds/tiger_in_the_flightdeck). 



“停车。Greg，你去外面走走，看看牛之类的。”John Watson会变得很可怕，若他有此意向的话。

比如现在他坐在一辆租来的吉普车副驾座位上，听着Sherlock和Greg为音乐电台争吵，同时忍受着因绷紧肩膀而导致的偏头痛。并且，真他妈好极了，还刚被Sherlock下过迷药。

那两个男人愣愣地看了他半晌，最终Greg妥协了。“哦你看，那里就有牛啊。”他抓起一个装咖啡的保温瓶和一本书，然后立刻从后座消失了。

“你给我下药。”

Sherlock握紧方向盘。“不，没有，我试图那么做但是不行。说真的，你的脾气发得……”他顿了顿，清清嗓子。“对不起，John。要我把Lestrade叫回来吗？”他伸手开窗。

“叫他走是有原因的。”John解开安全带，将车子发动机熄火。“从这个案子一开始你就表现得彻头彻尾地像个混账。”他越过座位的间隙，“你对我大吼大叫，满口谎言。”他从Sherlock搭在方向盘上的手一路摸到他的肩膀。“你把我锁在实验室里。让我相信自己性命堪危。”他的拇指在Sherlock修长的脖颈上打着转儿揉弄。“最糟糕的是，”他粗暴地把Sherlock的脸推到窗上，后者脸颊摩擦着玻璃发出杂音，“你让我之前两天的夜里都一个人睡觉。”

Sherlock颤抖地闭上眼，嘴唇微微张开。“John……”每一次呼吸都会在玻璃上形成小团雾气。“我很抱歉。”

“这一点我知道。现在，你得因此对我作出补偿。”John按下自己椅子下方的按钮，尽可能地将靠背向后倒。他抬起下半身，解开牛仔裤，褪到正好能露出半勃的阴茎的程度。最后他松开按住Sherlock的手。“用你那张机灵的嘴巴干点活儿。”

“呼……嗯……”Sherlock动来动去地直到在椅子上跪好了。他几乎把身体折成两半，臀部顶着车门而脸埋进John的大腿间。“我很抱歉。”他温柔地亲吻性器前端，“以后绝不会再这样了。”他把舌头伸进包皮里舔舐。“我会做得更好。”他用牙齿轻轻厮磨下方粗大的柱体。“我想为了你做得更好。”他的脸颊蹭着那表面光滑、内里坚韧的东西。“Captain。”他吸了口气，张大嘴，把John深深地含了进去，一直到喉咙底。

John立即一手抓住他的卷毛，另一手抓住座椅。“艹，就这样。放松。”他把Sherlock抓住了开始在他口中挺进。

Sherlock Holmes太适合做口活了。

他那丰润的，饱满的，不可思议的心形嘴唇包裹在粗壮的性器上，看起来完美无比。还记得John第一次看到他用嘴衔住手电筒调查什么东西的时候，最终他们可是因为一场欢爱而压坏了证据的。

他那高高的、猫一般的颧骨在他每次吸吮时都加重了视觉效果。有一回John看到Sherlock在吃一根冰棍，结果等他靠在餐桌上满足地把Sherlock放开，冰棍都融化了。

他那修长白皙的喉咙，会裹着自己抽动的性器前端，绞紧又放松。一般到这个时候John的大脑就当机了，不过他还记得一些有关围巾、猫项圈、小铃铛的片断。直到现在，小铃铛的叮当声还会使他呼吸一窒……

“太棒了，亲爱的。你他妈真是无与伦比。”John看着他的一举一动。尽管他不再继续挺腰，而是让Sherlock行动，他的臀部也在不自觉收缩，一次次用力地将自己送进Sherlock的口中。

咳嗽着，Sherlock放开他，一丝唾液连接在他的舌尖与John的性器上。“对不起，”他喘息道，浅灰色双眼可怜巴巴地望着John，音调极其轻微地拔高，“别发火，我都喘不上气来了。”要不是他的嘴角还带着笑的话这份伪装就更有说服力了。“能让我再试一次吗？”他俯下身，从厚厚的刘海发卷里向上望着John，然后再度低头——

嘴唇裹着顶端的一小块，他轻哼着，舌尖抵上马眼，然后一吸。

John剧烈颤抖，狠狠撞进他的口腔。他觉得已经有前液流出来了，让Sherlock的舌头更滑溜。“老天啊我艹，Sherlock！行了！”他在椅子上往下滑，两腿伸展开来。左腿不小心撞到方向盘还按了喇叭。

Sherlock笑得开心。他嘴里还塞着John的性器，这份振动就如数传递到了John的身上。“唔唔，别——别玩了。”John口齿不清地说着。

一手把侦探的卷毛抓得更紧，John的另一只手伸向自己腿间。“我还在生气呢，”他气呼呼地说，把Sherlock脑袋往下压。“简直气炸了。”他握住自己两颗蓄势待发的小球。“等我们回伦敦，我会把气都出在你的屁股上。”在Sherlock愉悦的呜咽中，John的头猛地后仰，撞在椅背上。他伸长胳膊，按摩自己双球底部的某一点，拇指用力打转。“你会开口求我，Sherlock。你会想要我按着你狠艹，求我给你昨天晚上就该给你的东西。”

John的指甲几乎嵌进Sherlock的头皮，他喘息着警告道：“亲爱的，我要到了，准备好。到——到了！”他双眼大睁，低吼着高潮了，那是一阵难耐的慢热，直到他全数射进Sherlock的嘴里才觉畅快。他本来努力保持平静，却还是抽动了几下。“上帝……哦，上帝啊，Sherlock，你这张该死的嘴！”

Sherlock放开他，用手抹着嘴和下巴。他转身去开车门。

“不，”John的脚勾住门把，将它再度合上。他坐起来慢慢地把内裤和牛仔裤整理完毕，“咽下去。然后张嘴给我看。”

Sherlock不爽地做着鬼脸吞了下去。他不停地咽口水好把嘴巴和喉咙里粘滑的感觉冲刷掉。最后他张开嘴，伸出舌头，让John看到自己已经服从命令。

“嗯，很好。”John把他拉过来深吻，在对方的唇上品尝到自己的味道。“原谅你了。”他递过钥匙去，贴着Sherlock坐好。“回伦敦就轮到你享受。所以，快赶路吧。”

他们开出十五公里，才想起来那边还有探长在。

 

END


End file.
